


Discovery

by imaginary_golux



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Golden Oldies Porn Battle, prompt: Adam/Eve, first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Before the apple (pomegranate, fig, metaphor) they rutted like beasts, because they knew no better. Or they were sexless as children, naked and unashamed. Or they were sexless as angels, unknowing and forever innocent.

After the apple…there are many first times.

There is a glory to it, Adam learns, to holding his wife (woman, mate, other half, perfect complement) up by her full hips against a tree, while she clings to the branches above her and wraps her legs around his waist and screams her triumph to the unhearing heavens, to the animals which do not understand.

There is a wonder to it, Eve discovers, to straddling her husband (man, mate, partner, other self) as he lounges back on the soft grass and tears up handfuls of it, as he whimpers and braces his feet and thrusts up into her and she rides him in long, easy motions, like the waves against the shore.

There is a sort of greedy pleasure to it, they both find, to rolling about, mock-fighting for control, writhing against each other like the serpent who gave them the apple, hands everywhere and teeth knocking together as they kiss, legs intertwined and bodies linked, as though they are one person once again.

Once they leave Eden, chased out by Godly displeasure and a flaming sword, there is another first time, this one slow and careful, tentative in the knowledge of their new mortality. And in that first and cautious coupling, they find that Eden is not entirely lost to them; that here, in His mercy, He has given them the means of returning to paradise.

It is any wonder that they had many sons and daughters?


End file.
